


105.5 Alive

by jessalae



Category: Metropolis Suites - Janelle Monáe
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessalae/pseuds/jessalae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few words of wisdom from everyone's favorite robotic hypnotic psychotic DJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	105.5 Alive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somebraveapollo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebraveapollo/gifts).



They would never admit this now, y’all, but us androids were around before clones. Before, long before, yeah! The humans figured out how to make copies of themselves out of machine parts way before they got the hang of making copies out of flesh. Had to do with the technology, obviously, but technology advances, y’all, technology rolls on. They invented cloning vats almost right after. They just kept making droids, though, rolling us out like automobiles. Shiny and new off the line, everybody wants the latest. Ask me, I think they must’ve liked how they looked with some chrome on.

|||

Damn straight robot love is queer. Don’t knock it till you tried it, though, ‘cause it is the best kind of queer you’ll ever find, friends. No other kind of grinding can beat gears grinding, you know what I mean. Yeah, you do, you do.  
Now if you don’t wanna try it out, that’s cool, no polish off my steel. But if you do, fellas, can’t go wrong with a Delta X 5300. Those girls got it going on like nobody else. And ladies, the RDG 50s got this vibration function that is just out of this world. Check it.

|||

I just wanted to say a word about the music I play on here. I got a question during that last song about why I still play human tunes when there’s so many fresh new droid beats coming out of these independent wonder-ground labels. Okay, fair question. Here at WDRD we’re all about jamming with whatever sweet beats we can find. If we isolate our music, it gets easier to isolate our community. I rock human tunes to help preserve my dream of peace with our human cousins. Maybe someday the human stations will rock some droid tunes too, right?

|||

Man, these bounty hunters — y’all know I try to keep any political talk off this station, but I just gotta say a few things on this. So here goes: dear bounty hunters, why are you in this hunt? What’s in it for you? Except the money, right, but you could get that anywhere, any job in the world. Ain’t nobody gonna refuse to hire a human. So why keep chasing after our girl? Is it the thrill? The fame you think you’re gonna get? ‘Cause I gotta say, I think it’s gonna be more like infamy, you dig? Watch out.

|||

That was Mikayla 92344 with Sunrise Hero, an electric new beat just out last week. You know, about heroes — in my opinion, what makes a hero isn’t what that person does as much as what they do for the people they inspire. Heroes don’t gotta be jumping all over knocking out bad guys and saving damsels in distress. They just gotta be real, and get their message out, and if the people who hear them take that message and feel there’s hope, feel there’s a reason to go on, that makes a hero to me. Y’all all heroes. Power up.


End file.
